Benutzer Diskussion:Gulomi Jomesh
For users who don’t speak German: I understand English, so there is no need to try to translate any requests into German if you speak English, too. Alte Beiträge finden sich im Archiv. No Second Prances How come the audience look concerned after Trixie gets swallowed by the manticore? Shouldn't they be all like "Yay! We won't have to put up with her anymore!" only to be disappointed when she appears in the black box? Because they were all still mad at her as she was going to load herself up in the cannon. I only know that because of one of the blind commentaries I watched (which I cut into a "before and after" review type thing since I didn't want to see the stupid episode - I also did this with videos from other blind commentators that I watch). GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 17:13, 30. Mai 2016 (UTC) :Even though she might have done some bad things in her past, nopony wnts her to die. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 17:43, 30. Mai 2016 (UTC) So how come they were all still mad at her as she was going to load herself up in the cannon? GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 18:30, 30. Mai 2016 (UTC) :Being mad at somepony and wanting him to die are two entrily different things. I've often been mad at other people, but never actually wanted them to die. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 19:36, 30. Mai 2016 (UTC) Okay. Now the question I want answered the most is this - Why did Trixie need to be saved when the manticore was clearly gonna spit her out? GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 19:42, 30. Mai 2016 (UTC) :He wasn't he had just swallow her. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 20:47, 30. Mai 2016 (UTC) Okay, obviously you weren't looking carefully either. Look carefully just before Starlight saves Trixie. Once you do so, please give a reasonable answer to my question. GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 20:57, 30. Mai 2016 (UTC) :I have watched it carefully and stand by what I said. He swallowed her, the he burped, that Starlight teleported her out. Maybe you misinterpretet the burping for being about to spit her out. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 21:04, 30. Mai 2016 (UTC) No, the manticore was definitely about to spit her out. I'd show you the DA comment that mentioned it but I can't seem to find it. GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 21:19, 30. Mai 2016 (UTC) And another thing, why did Trixie need to be rescued when she could have done it herself? After all, didn't she mention that after the manticore chews you up and swallows you, you appear in the box? GamerBoi42 International (Diskussion) 08:51, 31. Mai 2016 (UTC) :That is part of the magic trick to appear in there by teleporting. But as Trixie can’t teleport, she needed Starlight’s help for that part. This was all mentioned in the episode, so I don’t understand why I have to explain it to you. Those questions should rather be directed to any My Little Pony forum, not to a German wiki. I somehow have the opinion that you use this wiki to circumvent your block in the English wiki and if you won’t stop that, you will get blocked here, too. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 09:15, 31. Mai 2016 (UTC) ::That's because GB refuses to watch the episode, so it's natural he would ask stuff that was mentioned in the episode. Vengir (talk • contributions) 09:35, 31. Mai 2016 (UTC)